


dying butterflies

by bbjikseu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bang Chan is Whipped, Boyfriends, Breakup, Butterflies, Clumsy Bang Chan, Clumsy Hwang Hyunjin, Crushing Feelings, Falling Out of Love, First Time, Fluff, Heavy Feelings, Insider, Kissing, Latenight Date, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Smut, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Pet Names, Prom, Sad and Happy ending, Slight Anxiety, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbjikseu/pseuds/bbjikseu
Summary: Butterflies looked pretty. They looked graceful. Like him.But on the inside he was suffocating from them, so in love with him, while the other was terrified of the dying butterflies, weighing him down."May I ask for this dance?""D-Dance?", Chan stuttered out and looked at Hyunjin, dumbstruck. "We have to dance?"And before Hyunjin could say anything the older could already hear the announcement through the speakers, that they would open the dance floor with the first dance. All Chan could do was try not to stumble over his own feet when Hyunjin pulled him with him, the crowd stepping aside, forming some kind of circle, so they could be in the middle of them. The music started to play, a soft melody with a gentle voice. It was a slow song and before Chan could protest any further Hyunjin had already taken Chan's hands and put them onto his waist before he wrapped his own around his boyfriend's neck.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. memories

**Author's Note:**

> hiii :))
> 
> I hope you'll like this story uwu
> 
> Have fun reading (sorry for any mistakes)

Time can pass by like nothing. It felt just like yesterday when they spoke with each other for the first time and now they were looking at each other with so much love - so much adoration for one another - in their eyes as if they had known each other for their whole life even if they had only met in high school. And now they were on their way to their senior prom. Their last memory together in high school.

"You look beautiful tonight", Chan whispered into Hyunjin's ear, their fingers intertwined and placed in the older's lap as they were sitting in the backseat of Minho's car, who was taking them to the school. A moment that was supposed to be filled with sweet confessions was interrupted by Hyunjin's giggle and Jisung's comment from the passenger seat: "He looks hot, Hyung. You better keep him close or he might end up being dragged away by one of his admirers."

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and kicked the back of the seat, stopping Jisung's cackling with it. He turned to look at Chan and sighed, smiling softly.

"Don't worry, Hyung. I won't leave your side. Not tonight, not ever."

It was a hushed promise and in that moment Chan believed it. He would always believe it; he would believe any word Hyunjin said to him, whether he would tell him loved him or that the sky was actually green and the grass was blue. If Hyunjin said so, it had to be true.

"I know, Jinnie. I love you", the older boy whispered and pecked his boyfriend's cheek. Looking at Hyunjin from the side reminded him of the time he saw him for the first time, mesmerised by his timeless beauty.

_He was beautiful._

_Those where the first words that came to Chan's mind whenever he looked at Hyunjin, but he never dared to say anything. Everyone around them was complimenting the younger boy for his looks and, as an observer, Chan could see through Hyunjin's smile. The younger may have been flattered by the kind compliment, but behind that smile was hiding a desire to be acknowledged for something else but his looks._

_Chan didn't want to fuck up his chance with the younger boy. So he decided to think of something more meaningful than complimenting his looks, something he couldn't really influence._

_So he tried to think of other words to think of whenever he had to think of Hyunjin, but he always came back to his first thoughts. Beautiful._

_He sighed and looked up from his textbook only to meet Hyunjin's eyes across the classroom. That little moment made Chan's heart beat a little faster than it was supposed to, rushing blood through his body, and, most prominently, into his cheeks. This had happened a few times now and Chan couldn't tell if he was hallucinating or if it was actually happening. Because sometimes, if he stole a glance at the younger after their eyes met, he could see a faint blush on his cheeks and a little smile on his full lips._

_The first time they really spoke with each other, not those short conversations they had in class or inbetween classes, but where they really talked with each other, was a rainy day. Disaster after disaster had been chasing Chan the whole day, the epitome of it being drenched in water within seconds as soon as he stepped outside to go home. Of course his umbrella had to go missing in the middle of the day._

_"Hey, do you wanna stand under my umbrella?"_

_The voice calling out for him sounded familiar and when Chan lifted his head he was met with Hyunjin's worried face._

_"Just so you won't get even more soaked."_

_After a few quick steps Hyunjin was right beside Chan, holding his umbrella over their heads to keep the rain out. For a few seconds none of them said anything, they just looked at each other and all Chan could think about, was, how beautiful Hyunjin was. Even more, now that he was up close._

_"Thank you", Chan said after a while and a smile pulled on the corner of his lips, "but I think that's impossible. I look like someone dumped a bucket of water on me." A soft chuckle left his lips and he brushed his fingers through his wet hair, cringing at the feeling a little._

_"You're probably right about that", Hyunjin responded and if Chan was looking close enough he could see a faint blush on the younger boy's cheeks, "but... I still can't let that happen."_

_There was a moment of silence between them, but it wasn't deafening. Besides, the rain was still pouring down on them with no ending in sight any time soon._

_"You were walking home, right?" Hyunjin's voice finally broke the silence, a soft melody accompanying the drumming beat of the rain on the umbrella above their heads. "I could walk you home. I live in the same direction anyways."_

_If Chan had known that the younger had lied to him about that he would have probably said no, but where would they be now if he hadn't said yes?_

_"Really? That would be really nice. I'm Chan, by the way", the older said and smiled at Hyunjin, showing his dimples as he did so. Hyunjin had seen the older boy smile so many times already but he was amazed everytime when he saw the dimples on Chan's cheeks. And he had to fight the urge to poke his finger into it, just to see how it would feel like._

_"Oh... I know. I'm Hyunjin. We actually have a few classes together."_

"I love you too, Hyung", Hyunjin whispered and despite Jisung's gagging noises and Minho rolling his eyes he leaned towards Chan for a short kiss that ended quickly with them just smiling against each other's lips.

"Forget what I said before. You don't just look beautiful tonight. You always look beautiful." Sometimes Chan thought more than he was saying, but he always made sure to tell Hyunjin everything that was on his mind. Especially, if it was about him. Because he simply loved to see the blush creep onto the younger's cheek, the glint of shyness in his eyes and yet the content look on his face at the compliment. Those little details were the reason he voiced every word that came to his mind when he was thinking about his boyfriend.

"You don't look bad yourself, Hyung. Suits suit you", the younger whispered with a soft giggle at the end and turned his body a little more towards Chan so they were in their own little world, turned towards each other and ignoring Jisung's bickering and Minho's comment about kicking them out of the car, if they didn't stop to be so cheesy in the back of his car.

"Hm, if that's so, I'll try to wear them as often as I can then", the older chuckled softly and gently placed Hyunjin's head onto his shoulder, his thumb drawing small circles across the back of the younger boy's palm. He always did this to either calm his own nerves when he was nervous or when Hyunjin was.

"Are you trying to calm me, or yourself down, Hyung?", Hyunjin whispered and turned his head a little to the side so he could get a glimpse of his boyfriend's face. He gently squeezed Chan's hand and started playing with one of the older's numerous rings and bracelets he refused to put down. Some of them had been little gifts from Hyunjin.

"I don't know", Chan replied, "maybe both." He looked up and Hyunjin could see a hint of nervousness in the older boy's eyes. Was he nervous because of prom? Or was he nervous because of them going there together? It shouldn't matter. But there had been times, especially when they made their relationship official, where they had been frowned upon. Not, that they had made a big thing of coming out. They had simply held hands with each other and shared a shy kiss here and there. But people would be always people.

"Hyung, don't." That was all Hyunjin had to whisper, because he knew his boyfriend was over-thinking again, to make Chan look into his eyes. A silent apology laying in them. "Forget about all those mean things people have said, Channie Hyung. What counts is what you say to me and what I say to you, okay? That's what you always tell me. Don't only tell me wise words, live by them." He cupped Chan's cheek with one hand and caressed the soft skin with the pad of his thumb.

"Okay."

A whispered promise in the comfort of their hug, the comfort of Minho's backseat, the comfort of their undying love.

_"Jinnie, look at me. Don't cry, Darling."_

_They were squished into one of the tiny stalls of the boy's toilets on the third floor. It wasn't the most comfortable place to be in, but it was the only place they had to talk without anyone disturbing them. Students usually avoided going to the toilets on the third floor, because they were so far away. But in moments like this the distance was welcome._

_Chan crouched down in front of Hyunjin, who was seated on a closed toilet seat, and put his hands onto the younger boy's knees. He began to run his thumb across his knee gently, waiting for Hyunjin to calm down a little._

_"There you go. Take a deep breath and...and concentrate onto something", Chan whispered and looked up at him, giving him a small smile, showing his dimple. The older boy hated to see bitter tears staining the younger boy's cheeks, his pants and his hands as he tried to wipe them away hastily, but new ones always threatened to spill. He only wanted to see a smile on Hyunjin's face, seeing the younger's eyes in an eye-smile or sparkling with joy when he was excited._

_"Do you want to tell me what happened?"_

_All Hyunjin could think about was Chan calling him Darling. A nickname the older had called him a few times now, even though they weren't even close to what you could call a relationship. But the younger boy didn't mind being called Darling by Chan; not even the slightest. He actually loved it. It made him fee special._

_After some time the younger's sobs died down and he wiped them away with embarrassment burning in his cheeks, his eyes avoiding Chan's. How could he cry like that in front of him? And out of all people he could have cried in front of it just had to be him._

_"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I can just stay here with you and hold your hand if you want that, Jinnie. No pressure." Chan's voice was ever so soft and gentle and it soothed Hyunjin's broken heart like honey soothed a sore throat. And his hands were so soft on the younger boy's knees, not doing things they weren't supposed to do, just comforting the younger boy without crossing the line and making him uncomfortable._

_"It's...it's stupid, I just...", the younger boy started but stopped again, shaking his head a little. Chan had told him so many time to just ignore what other people said, because it didn't matter. But sometimes the mean words managed to get inside his head and spread like a wildfire, taking over his body, making it unable for him to see any light at the end of the tunnel._

_"Was it them again...?"_

_Chan didn't sound angered, not even in the slightest, but Hyunjin could hear the hurt in his voice and once he lifted his head to look at the older he could also see it in his eyes._

_"Did they say mean things again?", Chan continued and his grip around Hyunjin's hand tightened a little. His hands may have been a little smaller than Hyunjin's but that didn't make it any less comforting for the younger boy. Anything Chan did was everything Hyunjin ever wished for._

_A weak nod from the crying boy was enough for Chan to engulf him in a gentle hug. And despite the weird position they were in, Chan still on a lower level to be able to look up at Hyunjin and the latter still sitting on the closed toilet seat, warmth spread through Hyunjin's body and settled in his chest like a lantern in winter, keeping him warm. In moments like these he just wished they could stay like this forever._

_"Hyunjin, I want you to listen to what I say now, okay?", the older boy said in a soft voice and gently lifted Hyunjin's chin with his finger after pulling his body back to be able to look at the other while talking, "And I want you to remember what I say."_

_Their proximity caused the younger to fight the urge to jerk his face out of Chan's soft grasp on his chin, making him blush just the slightest. But he nodded. The smile he got in return melted his heart and made his knees weak._

_"Some people will say mean things and we can't do anything about it, okay? And that's okay. Nothing can be perfect in life, but we can try to make it as close to perfect as possible and the small imperfections and mistakes that happen inbetween make life life. Even those people saying mean things, you know? Later you can look back at it and see it as something that made you stronger, Jinnie. That's what counts and as long as I'm by your side you don't have to let those words into your head. You deserve only nice words."_


	2. cause

At the entrance of the location people were waiting in a queue, couples and groups of friends, to have their photo taken in front of a crafted background. A stupid tradition none of the four boys wanted to miss out on, so they waited at the end of the queue until it was their turn.

"Your bow tie is crooked, Hyung", Hyunjin said and turned to fix it. As he did so he had to lean down a little and the older just put his hands onto his boyfriend's waist as he looked at him with a soft smile on his lips.

"What?", the younger asked with a small laugh and looked into Chan's eyes, not really caring what was happening around them. Both had only eyes for each other and each other only as they fiddled with their bow ties and suits before they already had to walk up to have their photo taken.

"Nothing, I just wanted to look at you, Jinnie."

Simple words that stirred something in the younger's chest, making the butterflies in his stomach fly around like crazy, which was only intensified when Chan laid his arm around his waist and pulled him closer, turning his head towards him with a gentle movement of his hand and planted his lips onto Hyunjin's before the younger boy could even react. The blush that spread on his cheeks afterwards was almost too cute to not be in the picture.

"W-what was that for?", the younger asked as he was pulled away by his boyfriend so others could have their photo taken as well. He didn't mind being kissed by Chan, not at all, but in this situation he was caught off guard. "What, am I not allowed to kiss you for a picture?", the older deadpanned with a soft chuckle at the end.

"I...yes, I mean...I-", Hyunjin tried to say but somehow the words in his head didn't want to come out like he wanted to, so he just buried his face in the crook of Chan's neck and whined quietly. "God, you're so cute", Chan whispered and laid his arms around Hyunjin's taller figure in a protective manner.

"Stop telling the poor boy dirty jokes and making him all flustered and let's get inside", Minho interrupted their moment as he walked past them with Jisung next to him. "Hey! I wasn't telling him dirty jokes!" But his protest got lost in the mingled noises of students talking and laughing and some music playing.

As they walked inside the older's hand found its way back to Hyunjin's, gently squeezing it again, just like he did back in the car. In the moment they stepped into the room it felt like everyone's eyes were on them, even if they weren't. It felt suffocating. But when Hyunjin returned the gentle squeeze Chan felt grounded again and the rising panic in his chest subsided again. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Huynjin by his side, even if he was the one that had to tell the younger it was okay to be different in the first place. Fears could sometimes be imprinted so deeply that it was impossible to get rid of them, no matter how many times you heard encouraging words. But they could slowly fade away with the right person on your side.

"Do you want something to drink?", the younger asked. Holding his boyfriend's hand was as much as clinging to a lifeline as it was for Chan in that moment. "Sure, I think I can see Felix over there. Let's go say hello."

Chan and Hyunjin walked over to the freckled boy who was staring at some card s in his hands intently, mumbling words to himself. He was wearing a simple black suit and his hair was a little loose, but it looked good on him. He looked a little older now than the first time Chan had met his fellow Australian. His face got slimmer and puberty seemed to have done a good work, leaving a handsome young man, who was humble and a literal sunshine with a passion for dancing behind.

"Hey, Felix-", Chan started with a smile but the younger didn't even let him finish when he pushed his finger into Chan's face without looking as he finished mumbling the last line of the cards he was holding to himself. "Sh, I need to remember the lines. Have you seen Changbin Hyung? He's supposed to do the moderation with me and he never showed up to the rehearsals. I could kill him..."

He slowly removed his finger from Chan's face and straightened his suit, putting the cards into the inner pocket of it. "Sorry, I'm just so nervous. Why did I even agree to this in the first place? God..." Hyunjin chuckled softly at Chan's side and patted the freckled boy's shoulder. "I'm sure people just want to know who gets to be crowned Prom King and Prom Queen, Felix. Don't stress too much. You just have to read out the names and you can leave the rest to Changbin. I heard him rehearse in his breaks."

Chan had been insecure about Hyunjin and Changbin being so close at first, but his worries were soon thrown out of the window once Hyunjin told him, that his friend had a crush on Felix. Who was obviously oblivious to it. Because he himself would always develop a pink blush on his cheeks whenever he was talking to the older boy or whenever he was the subject of the conversation. They were sickeningly sweet about each other but too scared to confess to one another.

But tonight was Prom night, anything could happen.

"We'll leave you alone then, so you don't have to worry about messing up, yeah? But don't forget to breathe. You got this." Chan gave his friend a heartwarming smile and a thumbs up before he took Hyunjin's hand into his own again as they walked over to the fruit punch just a few meters away. "How much do you want? I'm sure someone smuggled some alcohol inside, so we should be a little careful before the whole thing even starts."

When Chan looked up at Hyunjin he was met with a soft smile and eyes filled with so much love that he couldn't help but look away again to hide his obvious blush. He was so whipped for this boy, he couldn't even explain how much. Sometimes words weren't enough but even then he sometimes struggled to show it. Because there was nothing that would ever come close enough to express how much love Chan held for his boyfriend.

"How about we share the cup for now? And after everything is announced and we don't have to care about the others anymore we can get more", Hyunjin said quietly and put his finger under Chan's chin to turn it to him gently, "I want to remember tonight. It's not often I get to see you in a suit, Hyung."

"We can always take a picture, you know? I think Jisung said something about a photo booth", the older whispered back and leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Let's go there later. Do you wanna look for them now or look for a place we can sit down at before they open the dance floor?"

The sigh that escaped Chan's lips made Hyunjin gasp melodramatically.

"Don't tell me you wanted to go to Prom without asking me for a dance?", he accused the older, clutching his chest dramatically as he stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Chan avoided looking at him and Hyunjin dropped his hands. "Not even once, Hyung?", the younger whispered and cupped Chan's cheek with his much bigger hand, feeling the heat under his skin. "Why?"

He already knew why, but he still asked. He thought Chan would trust him enough to not think he would laugh at him for not being able to dance. Especially those stiff, old-people dances that made everyone look like an idiot.

"Hey, Channie Hyung, look at me please. I won't force you to dance, okay? Never. I just...i just thought maybe tonight, because...you know..."

Chan knew. Because it was their Prom night. Their special night. But he didn't want to promise the younger anything he might break. So he looked up at Hyunjin, his lower lip sucked between his teeth as his eyes nervously darted around. He didn't want to get Hyunjin's hopes up, only to disappoint him in the end.

A soft pair of lips collided with Chan's and the older almost pulled back by the sudden kiss, but he didn't. He slowly reciprocated the kiss and didn't feel as guilty as the emotion was about to bubble up in the pit of his stomach. Kissing Hyunjin was very special to him. As much as it was very special to Hyunjin to kiss Chan.

"That's a dance too", the younger whispered against his boyfriend's lips, smiling a little before he pecked Chan's lips again, "and for now, that dance is enough for me, Hyung. Don't worry."

The sweet confession of his undying love for the younger boy was stuck in his throat, but he didn't have to say it for Hyunjin to know. Because he knew just how much Chan loved him. The gently swipe of his thumb against the back of his palm or against his cheek when they were just sitting with each other, or cuddled up, enjoying the silence with each other. Or the look in his eyes when he looked at Hyunjin, from close or from afar, it always held so much love.

"I love you too", the younger whispered back and pressed him plump lips against Chan's forehead before they let reality seep into their own little world, let the music and the chatter of people reach their ears and the pretty fairy lights and decoration reach their eyes.

_"I love you."_

_The first time Chan had said those words out loud were not in front of Hyunjin, not even over the phone or via text. He just wanted to know what saying those words would make him feel like. And he felt pretty amazing. His pulse was racing, the butterflies in his stomach flying around so wild, it made him feel nauseous. Some of them even went as high as his throat and almost suffocated him. In a good kind of way. He liked, no, he loved that feeling. He loved being at mercy to his feelings, no chance of controlling them or whatsoever, no chance of controlling himself._

_He was laying in his bed, his phone clutched to his chest tightly, a smile plastered onto his lips._

_His heart was beating like a jackhammer and it was Hyunjin's fault, but Chan wasn't even mad. He loved the feeling of being so in love that his body showed physical reactions, making it real and not just something his head made up to mess with him. It was a real proof._

_The feeling of his phone vibrating in his hands pulled him back from cloud nine to reality. He and Hyunjin had finally exchanged their numbers and had been texting ever since. Just now the younger had sent him a cute picture of his dog, Kkami, with him being in the background slightly. And as much as Chan loved dogs, owning one himself, he was still in awe at how effortlessly beautiful Hyunjin looked with his black hair hanging into his eyes, messed up by the pillow he was resting on, and the slight pout on his lips. He wasn't even in the frame fully and Chan was almost disappointed by it, but in the end of the day, he could never be disappointed in anything the younger did._

_He quickly texted back and sent a picture of Berry, his dog, resting next to him, asleep._

_Hyunjin's texts felt like he was talking to him in person and if Chan closed his eyes he could almost pretend that Hyunjin was right next to him, his hand brushing against Chan's. Their fingers might get tangled and end up in them holding hands. Maybe their faces would turn to each other, their noses almost touching. They would maybe share the same air to breathe, Hyunjin's scent filling his lungs. Maybe they would be staring into each other's eyes, getting lost in the depth of it. And maybe one of them would make the first step and lean closer towards the other, bringing their lips closer until maybe they would-_

_But Chan didn't let his mind wander that far when he didn't even know if the younger boy would return his feelings. Maybe he just wanted to be his friend? The little voice in his head told him that was absolute nonsense. Not, after everything that happened. Not after Hyunjin walking him home for the first time when it was raining cats and dogs. Not after he had consoled the younger at the toilet when he was crying. Not after calling him darling so many times, making his own heart stutter in his chest, not after wiping his salty tears away and not after promising the other to stay by his side and no matter what. As a friend or maybe as something more._

_"I love you, Hwang Hyunjin. You make the butterflies in my stomach go crazy."_

Hyunjin's hand was wrapped around Chan's, easily swallowing his Hyung's hand up in his own. People had started gathering on the dance floor, waiting for it to be opened by the DJ and the hosts. Changbin and Felix were already standing on the little stage, the cards back in Felix' hands and a golden envelope in Changbin's hands. That must be the announcement of the Prom King and the Prom Queen.

"Dear guests, parents and students, we would like to welcome you all to our senior Prom! It's a great pleasure to come together and celebrate our last year together after a long way to the finish line." Felix' voice was perfect for this. It was celebratory but also soothing. "We have asked you to vote for you Prom Queen and Prom King over the last two weeks and our reliable class presidents counted the votes."

A girl stood between Felix and Changbin, holding a plush pillow that held the two crowns. The concept of voting Prom King and Prom Queen was ridiculous to Chan but he couldn't help but blush at the thought of how it would feel to become Prom King with Hyunjin as his second Prom King by his side. But was just wish thinking.

As Changbin opened the golden envelope that held the names of the lucky ones Chan wrapped his arms around Hyunjin from behind and tried to put his chin onto his shoulder, but he didn't quite reach it, so he just buried his face in his taller boyfriend's back. To others it might have looked uncomfortable, but to him it was just perfect. Being close to Hyunjin was all he wanted.

"Prom King is...", Changbin said and glanced down at the envelope again, "Hwang Hyunjin!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause and Chan could feel his boyfriend shift in his embrace and he eventually let go of him. It was no surprise to him that Hyunjin won. He was beautiful, in every kind of way. Sure, his looks probably helped, but also his aura. Everyone loved him, everyone greeted him in the hallways and everyone knew who he was. He was Hwang Hyunjin.

"Congratulations", the older said with a proud smile on his lips, holding Hyunjin's hand in his for a few more seconds before the younger would have to go to the stage to receive his crown, "I'm proud of you." The smile on Hyunjin's face made Chan's heart beat so fast and he couldn't be happier to know, that this smile was only for him. Their lips met in a quick but loving kiss before Hyunjin walked through the crowd, up to the stage and Felix took the crown from the cushion the girl was holding to put it onto Hyunjin's head.

"And Prom Queen is..."

This time Changbin paused longer and he looked a little confused, turning to Felix and pointing at the card in his hands. The girls all started gushing around, curious, who the lucky girl would be to stand next to Hyunjin's side. Chan could only chuckle at that. He wasn't jealous by any means, because he knew, by the end of the day, Hyunjin was still his. And only his.

"I'm sorry, there was a little misunderstanding", Changbin continued with a little laugh, "Second Prom King is Bang Chan."

The whole room was silent and Chan could only hear the beat of his heart in his ears. It was a drumming beat, steadily getting louder and faster. He felt like every single head had turned towards him when his name was announced through the speakers and he was frozen in his place. That couldn't be possible, it must be a mistake. His eyes nervously darted around until he locked eyes with Hyunjin. The second their eyes met everything else wasn't important anymore, because the smile on the younger's lips was so beautiful and Chan felt like he was melting.

After a few awkward, silent seconds Chan started walking towards the stage, encouraged by Minho and Jisung who nudged his sides to help him out of his frozen state. The weight of the crown that was placed onto his head felt weird. He expected Hyunjin to win, but he didn't expect people to vote for him too. He was just Chan.

"Smile, Hyung", the younger whispered into Chan's ear when he was close enough, clinging to his boyfriend's hand, "you look like you want to run away." If Hyunjin only knew how right he was with his words, but Chan managed to smile a little. He slowly began to take in the whole scene. Felix and Changbin giving them a thumbs up and Jisung and Minho cheering for them from the crowd, the rest of the students joining in. Maybe this wasn't too bad after all...

"May I ask for this dance?"

"D-Dance?", Chan stuttered out and looked at Hyunjin, dumbstruck. "We have to dance?"

And before Hyunjin could say anything the older could already hear the announcement through the speakers, that they would open the dance floor with the first dance. All Chan could do was try not to stumble over his own feet when Hyunjin pulled him with him, the crowd stepping aside, forming some kind of circle, so they could be in the middle of them. The music started to play, a soft melody with a gentle voice. It was a slow song and before Chan could protest any further Hyunjin had already taken Chan's hands and put them onto his waist before he wrapped his own around his boyfriend's neck.

"Relax, I'll take the lead, Hyung", the taller whispered and a smile appeared on his lips. And he did. They stood in the middle of the circle with all the other people watching them as they gently swayed from left to right. It wasn't anything special, but it was their moment as the Prom couple.

Chan's thoughts came to a rest as he calmed down in the younger's embrace. He adored him so much. The older gently pulled away to look at Hyunjin, into his eyes, and cupped his face in his hands, a loving smile on his lips.

"I love you", he whispered and pulled his boyfriend's face closer to his, their foreheads resting against each other before the older tilted his head to the side a little, managing to not knock their crowns off their heads. Their lips met in a soft hug, barely touching when the rest of the students around them erupted into cheers and applause. Chan's cheeks burned in embarrassment and he hid his face in the crook his boyfriend's neck. 

"I love you too, my King."

Slowly the other students started to join them on the dance floor, building a mass of moving people, dancing to the music that switched to a more rhythmic beat now. But Chan and Hyunjin were still in their own little world, not caring about anyone else but themselves.

The older could feel his boyfriend's heartbeat as his head was resting on his shoulder, almost his chest. He had turned his face to the side, turned towards the taller's neck, but he wasn't hiding anymore. As they were still swaying from side to side between all the others he couldn't be more happy to be in Hyunjin's arms, even if they were still the center of attention.

Chan could feel the small chuckle rumbling in Hyunjin's chest rather than he could hear it. It made him smile and he lifted his head a little to look up at his boyfriend. Hyunjin had a fond look on his face and the older almost could feel how his knees turned into jelly. The look in Hyunjin's eyes, so pure and filled with so much love, made his stomach twist comfortably with butterflies.

"What?", he asked, a small smile dancing on his lips as he pulled himself a little closer, their noses almost touching. "Nothing, I just..." Hyunjin started but didn't continue. He seemed to be glowing with happiness as they swayed from left to right in the middle of the room. "I just love you so much, Hyung. And I can't help but feel a little triumphant about getting you onto the dance floor. Tonight is perfect."

The blush spreading on Chan's cheeks even reached the tip of his ears. The older whined a little and wanted to hide his face again, but Hyunjin wouldn't let that happen as he connected their lips in a soft kiss again.

" No hiding, Channie Hyung. You promised me", he whispered against his boyfriend's lips and squeezed his waist softly, only to remind Chan of his hands there again. His hands that were securely resting on his hips, guiding him safely from side to side. Nothing extraordinary, but simple dancing.

After some time the music switched to a little faster beats and Hyunjin sensed that dancing with Chan to a slow song was already overwhelming enough, so he slowly maneuvered them away from the other dancing couples that seemed to have the fun of their life.

The older felt a little more relaxed now, but still didn't let go of Hyunjin's hand. It was his safe haven. Especially in a crowded room like this. He had expected to be confronted with so many people since it was their Prom, but he still wasn't very fond of it.

"Do you want something to drink, Hyung ?" Hyunjin pulled him out of his thoughts and Chan looked up at the younger, a loving, but anxious smile on his lips. "Can we go find that photo booth Jisung was talking about non-stop? I wanna take pictures with you. As a memory." Without any further questioning Hyunjin smiled at him and nodded.

As they walked through some dancing people, as it was inevitable, they were congratulated a few times. Well, most of them were talking to Jisung, but Chan didn't really mind. He just smiled shyly and nodded a little when people patted his back and congratulated them too. What made him especially proud was, when someone told them they were the dream couple. The smile on Chan's face could challenge Felix'.

The photo booth was a little hidden, but they found it eventually. Hyunjin pulled the dark blue curtain aside and smiled at Chan. "After you, your Highness", he said in a mocking tone and even curtsied, making his boyfriend blush a little. "Jinnie, stop it~"

They squished themselves into the small cubicle before Hyunjin drew the curtain shut, turning to look at Chan. The older was already looking at his boyfriend with a lovestruck smile on his face. There was a moment of silence between them where they just looked into each other's eyes, no need for words to convey their love to each other.

"Better?" It was Hyunjin who broke the silence with a sad little smile, knowing too well how Chan felt in room with a lot of people. The nod, accompanied with the relieved exhale, reassured him that, indeed, his boyfriend felt more comfortable now. "I'm proud of you", he whispered and leaned in to press a soft kiss against Chan's lips.

Chan basked in the moment for a second and intertwined his fingers with Hyunjin. Ever since the announcement of them being the Prom couple he had been quite... quiet. It was bugging the younger that Chan didn't talk that much, but he wouldn't push him to tell him anything if he was not ready to talk yet.

"Thank you."

Chan's voice was merely above a whisper as he looked up at Hyunjin and leaned his head against his shoulder, looking at the monitor in front of them, ready to be used to make photos. To make the memories last.

"What for? If anything, I should be the one thanking you", the younger replied softly and leaned his head onto Chan's, playing with the rings on the older's fingers gently. Chan smiled when his boyfriend twisted one special ring on his right middle finger. The one Hyunjin had gifted him when they weren't even together yet. But so close to be.

_"I... I have something for you."_

_Chan had always fancied rings. He didn't know why, he just thought they made his hands look cool. And they helped him when he was anxious. Better, and less noticeable, than biting nails. So when Hyunjin gave him a slender silver ring with some ornaments engraved in it he was more than surprised, to say the least._

_"For... Me?", he asked and raised his eyebrow, looking at the ring that now rested in his palm. It was different from his other rings, that was for sure. It was less polished and it looked quite old. Not that he was complaining. He liked it._

_"Yeah, I-I mean... I saw you had a lot of rings and... You always take care of me, Hyung. And I wanted to give you something in return. I'm just... Not good with words."_

_The shy smile on Hyunjin's lips made flowers bloom in Chan's heart and the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. A feeling he hoped, no, he knew, would never change when it came to Hyunjin. He was head over heels for him and he was sick and tired of keeping it a secret. He wanted the world to know how much he loved and cared for the boy. How much he wanted to scream his feelings out at the top of his lungs._

_"This is better than any words could express, Jinnie", Chan whispered and offered the ring to Hyunjin, who looked at him with a confused face and the blush spreading down to his neck, leaving him warm. "Put it on for me. What are you waiting for?"_

_The challenging glint in the older's eyes made Hyunjin fumble with the ring nervously. This almost felt like as if they were marrying each other. Almost. If it weren't for the school bell to ring in that exact moment. It made both of them flinch at the shrill tone._

_"Thank you, Darling", Chan said with a smile on his lips, "I will keep it as my treasure."_

_Before he could even think of it he had leaned towards Hyunjin and pressed a soft kiss onto the taller's cheek. Realization started to set in once he scrambled back and looked at Hyunjin's face with sheer shock visible in his eyes. The younger didn't look any better, if not, even more embarrassed than Chan._

_" Hyunjin, I-"_

_" N-next time I expect it to be my l-lips, Hyung."_

_The younger's voice was filled with nervousness, it was unmistakably there, but he seemed to be content with himself. The small smile on his lips was the proof of that._

_Chan was speechless._

" Thanking? Me? " Now it was the older who was confused. Why should Hyunjin be thanking him when he had been there for Chan tonight and eased his nerves?

"Yeah, you." Hyunjin lifted his head to look at Chan again, "You came here today with me, even though you hate big crowds. You became Prom King and danced with me, in front of everyone, even though you, one, don't like to dance, and two, don't like to be in the center of people's attention. And that's why I'm proud at you and thankful for you, Hyung."

Chan didn't know what to say. So he simply leaned towards Hyunjin and kissed him, his eyes closed and his hand tightly holding onto the younger one's. Kisses were something that Chan liked to use when he didn't know how to express himself with words. Even if Hyunjin had even more difficulties with it.

"And I'm thankful for having you as my boyfriend, Darling."

The smile that formed on Hyunjin's lips made it difficult for Chan to not smile too. They were so in love, floating on cloud nine, feeling like nothing on earth could tear them apart.

They managed to take some pictures to keep as a memory after some more kissing and the promise, that they would leave after saying goodbye to their friends, needing some alone time.

"I'm actually starving, can we go eat something?", Hyunjin asked Chan as they looked for the love birds that hated each other, Felix and Changbin. They were either on the dance floor or hanging out somehwere on the side. Jisung and Minho were for sure on the dance floor. Without a doubt.

" Sure, how about a midnight snack at McDonald's?" Chan beamed a smile at Hyunjin and had to think back at their first date, that wasn't a date. But everyone called it a date. "We could get some on the way home."

They hadn't discussed which home they would go to yet, but it will be decided when they got to it. Now they had to find Felix and Changbin. And sure enough, they found them on the side, sitting on a sofa next to each other, Changbin's arm resting around Felix' waist casually. They seemed to finally have taken a step further than just holding hands when they thought no-one was looking.

"Hey, you did a really great job today", Chan started and smiled at Felix, giving him a thumbs up, just like he did before the younger boy had to go on stage and announce the Prom couple, "we just wanted to say goodbye now. We're heading home."

Hyunjin nodded in agreement and pulled his boyfriend closer. They were still inside and Chan wasn't fully relaxed. The younger could feel how tense his shoulders were.

"Oh, already?", Felix asked in surprise, but he knew how uncomfortable Chan got in crowded areas, "Well, congratulations on becoming Prom couple. It was a pleasure." The Cheshire cat smile on his lips lightened up the whole room and Changbin looked smitten.

"Yeah, congrats", Changbin said, but didn't bother to look up at them. He only had eyes for Felix. Something must have happened between the two. That, or he drank a little too much of the punch according to the cups on the small table in front of them. But it could have been from someone else as well.

"If you're looking for Jisung and Minho Hyung it's better if you don't. They were last seen making out in a corner somewhere. If you want to spare your eyes you can just leave and we'll tell them you left", Felix offered and leaned into Changbin's gentle touch.

Chan nodded thankfully and Hyunjin chuckled a little. Before, they had reprimanded them for being love birds but now they weren't any better.

"Well, we'll go then. See you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys understand their dynamics. chan is really protective of hyunjin in the past, but in the present the trust between them lets chan be vulnerable with him, that's why you may have noticed the shift in their dynamic. i hope it's not too confusing ^^'
> 
> plus, hyunjin has learned from chan's words too


End file.
